Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a remotely controlled power equipment system which allows various types of power equipment to be remotely controlled by a transmitter.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Motor-driven tools and vehicles have been in use for many years to perform various functions such as yardwork, landscaping, road-clearing, lawn maintenance and the like. In recent years, certain devices have been released which allow a motor base which includes a motor to removably connect with any number of attachments.
Such devices generally include a motor base which includes a motor for operating any attachments which are removably connected to the motor base. Such attachments may include a lawnmower attachment, a snowblower attachment, a leafblower attachment, and the like. An exemplary type of such device includes the “Troy Bilt FLEX” system which includes numerous functional attachments which may be easily connected to or disconnected from a base which includes an engine for operating each of the attachments. However, to date, no such systems have included remote control functionality such that an operator may control the motor base and attachment from a remote location without manually operating the device.